


This Song Was Ours

by mayangel7



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayangel7/pseuds/mayangel7
Summary: It's been ten years, and ten years is a long time.





	This Song Was Ours

“I’m scared,” Seunghoon says quietly, pulling at the strings of his sweatshirt. Seungyoon leans back against the wall, watches as Seunghoon drums his fingers on the surface of his phone, watches as his tongue darts out to lick his lips. “I just…”

Seunghoon doesn’t continue, but he doesn’t need to. Seungyoon looks up, meets his eyes, and he understands. Dancing had once been a large part of Seunghoon’s life, something that would naturally come to him in the middle of the street if he heard a good song. But it’s been more than ten years, and ten years is a long time.

Seungyoon can see the fear spelled out in Seunghoon’s limbs as he stands. It’s in the way he stretches out his legs, as though to will his limbs to move the once they had—naturally, almost effortlessly. It’s in the way he scrolls through the songs on his phone—songs that had been released over a decade ago, songs that he hasn’t listened to in years. It’s in the way he meets Seungyoon’s eyes in the mirror, like he’s asking, _Do you remember?_

He does remember. Seungyoon swallows, his fingernails scraping across the wooden floorboards as he shifts into a more comfortable position. He remembers a time when he was only focused on chasing a single dream, when he thought that he’d have everything he wanted as long as he debuted. Looking back, those worries almost seem trivial, encased in a golden glow that time seems to place around memories.

The intro of the song snaps Seungyoon out of his thoughts. Because this—this was a part of his memories, once. He’s heard this song so many times that he can recognize it by the first second alone. It’s a song that tells of late nights, waiting for the bus and sharing earphones with Seunghoon, singing softly on the rooftop of their dorm, Seunghoon’s bright smile under the stars.

Seunghoon stumbles a little at first, discomfort expressed in his actions, but then he allows his defenses to fall. Seungyoon can pinpoint the exact moment when Seunghoon loses himself in the music, until nothing else seems to exist; the practice room, Seungyoon, the past ten years all melt with the song.

It’s not perfect. Seunghoon hesitates several times, seeming to relearn some moves and work out the rustiness in his joints. But there’s undeniable talent in his movements, glimpses of a past passion that had once dictated his life.

The dance is nothing fancy; Seungyoon has watched and learned choreographies with flashier, smoother moves. But it’s utterly personal, something that speaks clearly of Seunghoon’s story. In it, he sees a boy who had once given everything he had to chase after an elusive goal. He sees a young man, lost and alone in the world, who has to pick up the pieces of what he has left and start over again. And he sees Seunghoon now: someone who has fought to get where he is today, a man who has matured and found his own well-deserved place in the world. It’s art, a perfect representation of the past decade.

It’s complete, Seungyoon realizes bitterly. _I once belonged there somewhere,_ he wants to say. _I once danced with him; I once walked through the trials of life with him._

The spot that he once had by Seunghoon’s side—an arm around his shoulder, fingers entwined, breaths mingling—is no longer there. _I’m scared_ , he thinks, curling his fingers into empty air as the song ends. Scared of a reality that is too unrecognizable, scared of looking back to realize that he’s lost everything in his pursuit for stardom.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on continuing this (some day).


End file.
